facing a challenge
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: see inside for summary and challenge. it is a harry potter Avengers crossover. couldn't find the tag. slowly updating do not own harry potter or Avengers.
1. harry thor challenge

options

James is the reincarnation of either Loki, Thor, or another god.

Lily is the reincarnation of either Loki, Thor, or another god.

one of his parents is a god or both gods. if so he gains either the abilities or ability of his parent or parents.

Harry is the reincarnation of either Loki, Thor, or another god.

must

must start with Loki or Thor, or both being banished into babies. you must show who they become. either that or just Loki falls or they both fall off the Bifrost brig at the end of Thor the movie.

you may choose another god or goddess from another mythology; such as Greek, Roman, or Egyptian.

Summary

Harry is the son of both Loki and Thor. Thor because of a past punishment that ended up blocked from his memories and Loki from his soul splitting and merging with an unborn baby which merges with his memories of that life. harry will gain a family and stop Ragnarok from ever happening. He will also deal with Voldemort.


	2. Prologe

**(the year 1959)**

Thor sat by his brother who was one's again trying to get him out of trouble. Which he most likely got him into. His father was not taking so Loki said, "father if this time was too much for just sending him down to the world then why not have him reborn in a mortal body?"

Odin blinked and said, "that is a good idea Loki we shall do so if he proves to be worthy before a mortal's death, we shall bring him back to us."

All Thor could think was great as Odin cast him out of his body and into a child who would have been stillborn.

 **(nine months later)**

As he sat there in his new mom's arms the memory of his life as Thor slowly faded away. As they did he gladly took the name James Charles Potter son of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. He would then die and the memories of that life blocked.

 **(Bifrost bridge end of Thor the movie to the Avengers movie)**

As Loki fell he looked around when he felt part of his soul live him and falling into a girl. Who would one day be called Lily Jasmine Evins. Then she would go on and marry his adoptive brother and have a son. She would then die and the part of his soul would come rushing back and remerge as hulk smashed him. Which would knock him out and slowly allow his memories to filter back in. As this is happening Harry is waking up to his body having slight changes. ones he didn't notice.


	3. the tower

**(harry pov) (#4 Privet Drive)**

Harry was just waking up on his fourth birthday as the sun was rising. He slowly got up as to not move his broken bones. He then got dressed and walked to the kitchen table and set it up for breakfast. Then he got out the eggs, bacon, and bread. All the while his aunt was sitting watching the news. Just then the doorbell rang.

 **(narrative Pov)(Five hours earlier)**

Thor watched as Loki lay thrashing on the medical bed in the helicarrier. As Loki thrashed his body slowly morphed from male to female. One with long curly amber-colored hair and light-colored skin. As he/she woke up she started to scream. The first thing that Thor could make out was James and the second was Harry. Both of which make his head hurt. As Thor fought the memory block Loki finally got up and with a loud pop was gone.

 **(Loki/Lily Pov)**

 **one hour later**

Loki/Lily sat on a bench at the park at splinter's end as just then he/she heard a thump and looked over to find Severus on the ground. When she saw him she knows that something was wrong. She stood up and on shaky legs helped him sit up after she woke him back up. All she said was, "where is Harry? He should be with you or Seirus."

He blinked and said, "the headmaster placed him somewhere and sealed the wills."

She looked at him and said, "that is not good. He is most likely at my sister's house. I need you to come with me and get him. You would scare her enough to forget about me if you go first and I delusion myself."

He nods and said, "good if we do this quickly we can get out of there fast and not draw attention to ourselves."

She nods and said, "then let's go."

 **(Harry's Pov)**

He heard his aunt gasp and then a man's voice. He poked his head out and saw a man in black standing by his aunt, who was trying to back away from him and failing. He slowly walked into the hall and towards the cupboard door (his room) when the man stopped looking at him and with narrowed eyes pointed a stick at my aunt who looked like she might faint. The man said, "if I find out that you were behind his condition you will have not me but the magical world to deal with." with that, he walked over to me and picked me up and gently carried me away.

When we reached a car out by the road he placed me in the back seat and buckled me in. he then got into the driver's seat and pulled away and said, "you young man are very brave I bet. Just like your mother and father. Exceptionally with living with that women. Now I know that you think that your mom is dead but how did she say that she died?"

Harry looked at the man and said, "she said mommy was a drunk and died in a car crash."

The man pulled over and said, "nope, she died in a fight to save your life. At least that is what was believed by everyone else. I just found out she survived somehow."

"I did and didn't." said the other front seat.

The tall dark man gasped and said, "I thought that you were going to stay quiet?"

The seat giggled and said, "nope, now we will leave and you must not remember this for now so that we can protect him."

The man nods and says, "got it lily." then as a second thought he said, "lily sorry about what I said all those years ago, as well as the man chasing after you."

That's when a pretty lady appeared and said, "I forgive you. Now we need to go and you need to forget this for now." as she got out of the car she touched his head and said, "live in peace my friend." she hopped out and then picked me up out of the backseat and let him drive off. Then she curled me into her and we spun around real quick and when we stopped we were at a nice looking tower in the middle of the woods. She walked us into the tower and sat me on a chair and looked me over and said, "now let's look you over shall we?" She gasped and said, "that no good, rotten, snake-faced monster did that to a soul?" well we just have to take that out and you will have no problem. As for all the other things we just have to heal them." as she took out the soul shard she called out, "Hel, I found a soul who refuses to come to you!"

Just then a women came and seeing the soul gasped and said, "thank you father, or should I say, mother?"

Lily grumbles and then out loud says, "haven't told him exactly who I am yet."

The other lady nods and says, "I understand, but you should be careful. Thor is looking for you and is not acting like himself. For some reason, as I passed him he ignored me and was about to send me two souls till he saw a little boy with them and left them. Don't know what made him like that but well that intrigues me."

Lily nods and said, "might have to do with Odin sending him into a baby's body and him having a son with me in this form. Yes part of me was in that form that is why the body and soul were even alive dears."

As they were talking Harry fell asleep on the chair from all the healing.

 **(Loki/Lily's pov)**

After her daughter left she looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled at him. She picked him up and laid him on a bed while she finished fixing him up. As she did she found blocks on his magic and so she began studying them when storm clouds started to surround the tour and the door burst open. Sighing she stood up and walked down to find Thor at the door with no one with him. Bemused she said, "hello Thor or is it James?" a slight smirk on her face.

He grumbled and said, "you found him?" she nods. He sighs and says, "good, now that he is safe how are you lily and Loki?"

Sighing she looked at him and says, "as I was falling a part of my soul separated from me and merged with Lily before she was born or she might have been stillborn. With no memories of my life as Loki, I lived a happy life. Some of it was sad but most of it happy. At the same time, I was being tortured by Thanos of all people. When the Hulk smashed me he forced my soul to fuse back together and I gained my memories back. Slowly yes but I did. After waking up my mind was still trying to process what happened to me."

Thor nods and says, "your yelling brock the block on my memories as James."

She nods and as she is leading Thor to his son she says, "he is asleep right now so let me finish unbinding his core after finding out who did and then we can talk."

Thor stops following Lily and says, "someone bound his core?"

She nods and says, "yes and that is not all, from the glimpse I got before you arrived they also placed potions in his system."

Growling he said, "when we find out can I hit them with Mjollnir?"

"No and that is only because I want to punish them first," she said.

Thor nods and says, "good, now finish up and then we can plan how to punish the one responsible."

As Lily did so she found that the blocks were not only at his core but the abilities as well. As she looked them over the person was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Gasping she said, "it was Dumbledore, but why?"

Thor gasped and said, "what if he faked the prophecy and set us up?"

Shaking with rage she said, "if so he will find that pranks are an art that I long ago perfected."

Thor nods and says, "well we can "play" with him another day but first let us heal our child."

She nods and says, "got it. We are lucky he is asleep because otherwise the would be hurting badly from this." with that she started to pull the easiest off and carefully removed the magical block. As she removed the blocks she also unknowingly took off the trace and tracking spells. From both Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. When she was finished the child was free of all spells. She then walked out saying, "need to brew a cleansing potion so that any potion will be removed and then we can plan all we want to." Thor nods and decides to stay away from the lab. For fear of her anger turned towards him. By the time she got back, little Harry was just starting to wake up. She smiled at the child and helped him sit up and asked him to drink the whole bottle and so he did. As the potion did its job she introduced the child to his father and explained who they were and who he was. All the while he was listening with rapid attention and unknown to them the future of death for all changed to freedom for them and Loki's other sons as well as his daughter. Which surprised all of Asgard. Well, almost all, Heimdall was watching them and the paths of the Bifrost strengthen tenfold. Smiling he turned and went to report what was happening to king Odin.


	4. Odins desishen

**(Heimdall Pov)**

As he walked towards his king to tell him what has happened to his sons and the paths of the Bifrost he heard the people talking about Loki and what they thought that he deserved and how they planned to treat the prince. Shying and shaking his head he walked into the palace and down the hall to the throne room to see the king and hopefully stop the man from doing something dumb.

 **(Normal Pov)**

When Heimdall walked in king Oden saw him and nodded at him saying, "Heimdall so nice to see you. Please come and tell me what you have to say."

Heimdall nodded and said, "my king, do you remember when you punished Thor by sending him to live a life as a mortal?"

The king nodded and said, "at Loki's council I sent his soul into a Midgard baby and he was raised and died. We then had to lock the memories away after he came back to us because he was mad with grief for his wife and son." tilting his head he asked, "why do you ask?"

Heimdall nods and says, "the memories unblocked and he now remembers as well as the fact that Loki's soul was placed in the unborn born body of his wife and reemerged with the rest of his soul."

As Heimdall spoke Odin's mouth slowly dropped down. When he recovered he said, "get them up here and before me as soon as possible and let me speak with him."

Heimdall nods and says, "the people are also planning to do something to Loki as well." he then turns and walks to the door when he stops and turns then says, "you might want to know that the child is alive and safe with his parents as well as healed from all harm done to him." with that he walks out and back to his post as he watches the small family reunite as they sit in the Potter manor telling their son all about Asgard and their lives as mortals. As he watched he sends a note about both Remus and Sirius and how they are living. That way the get moving to help the two out and worn them about what has happened in Asgard.


	5. Gringots

**(Loki's/Lily Pov)**

As Lily sat cradling her son she saw the note appear and so she picked it up and read the note telling of their friends and what had happened to them. Gaping she called out to her husband and said, "Thor or James get your but over hear and reed this now!" and when he came over she shoved the note in his face and said, "read this and then go find the wolf. I will get Sirius out and make an illusion of him being their. I will then get the dominates to help us out and make sure they start checking out for incidents and release them from the prison from now on."

As Thor/James reads the note he pales and when he finishes he says, "I will go first and get Remus, you can then get Sirius out when I get back." he then left without an answer from Lily, much to her anger.

 **(Thor/James Pov)**

He marched into Gringotts and up to a teller and said, "I would like to talk to the head manager about a slight problem I found in a ancient and noble house."

The goblin nods and says, "got it if you will follow me?"

Thor nods and says, "by the way I also need to find someone after we finish if you would help me."

The goblin grind and nods and says, "we may be able to help ser."

Thor nods and says, "good." They walked down the hall to the turn off and he stopped when the goblin tried to lead him down to the dragons pens. And said, "you would not be trying to feed me to the dragons that guard the volts, would you?"

The goblin gulps and says, "no ser. This is the way."

He snorts and says, "little goblin you should know not to try to trick me. I know which way to the head goblin from when my father punished me with a mortal life and walked these halls with my mortal father and mother than with my mortal wife."

The goblin gulps and says, "I am sorry sir. but this is the way to the head goblin."

Shing, I sat Mjölnir down and says, "grate now I have to wait for him to get his head on straight, and I have to get Remus as quickly as possible and back to potter manor before he wakes up and asks for me."

The goblin gasps at me and waving his arms i feel the magic wash over me and words appear over me. Some in Asgard and others in English, both being my parents names. The goblin gulps and says, "i am sorry ser. if you follow me i will take you to the head of the bank."

I nod and pick up Mjölnir and walk behind the goblin down the normal hall and stop when we reach the end of the hall next to doors twice me size and what while the goblin heads in and talk to the head goblin (who in my mortal life was friends with my mortal parents), when he came out he motioned for me to follow him in. nodding i follow him in and stop when the guards put their spears in my face and one tried to take my hammer and so i say i will leave it here but no one will hold it but me and possibly my son." after putting the hammer down one of the goblin tries to take the hammer but it does not budge one bit. Laughing i say, "Mjölnir won't move for any but the worthy." That's when the goblins start to wave their hands over the hammer trying to find and remove the magic of the hammer, and in doing so i summon the hammer to my hand from across the room and say, "it seems the goblins forgot the old ways and do not believe the messenger any longer so i will take the vaults of my mortal life back with me after i finish today." anger shining in his eyes(lightning surrounding him unconsciously).

The goblins gulp and back up as the head goblin came in and looked angry at them and not at him and said, "he is in the right to remove the potter and parallel vaults from this bank and I would help him remove the vaults."

Thor nods as he turns to the potter's account manager and as he placed Mjölnir down said, "it is good to see you Nimhook how is your son Griphook doing?"

"He is now a cart runner and quite good at it. He has some of the front desk goblins asking for him to take their customers down for them." Nimhook said chuckling.

Snorting he said, "well if we are done and the king does not mind I would like to take Mjölnir in with me and make sure none of the goblins try that again."

Snorting Nimhook nods and says, "he will agree and they shall be moved to new jobs for their misconduct if the lines stay in the bank, if not they just signed their lives away."

Thor nods and says, "we shall see. By the way, why was the will not read after my mortal body death?"

Blinking Nimhook said, "the will?"

Shiying he said, "the one we wrote for if we died in the war. It must not have been read because are son was with the Dursleys."

Gasping he said, "so that is why he was denied a trial."

Growling he said, "no trial? Now i know why she insisted on doing the work for him. I have never had patients for much." sighing he rubbed his head and then said as he entered the office, "and now we can figure out how to help my son fix whatever is wrong with the potter accounts or i have to move it off Midgard and back to Asgard."

Scowling the king of the goblins in all the banks said, "what have the guards done now?" with a big sigh.

Growling Thor said, "they tried to take Mjölnir's magic, which would have caused their deaths and all of the city's inhabitants down a hundred miles."

Gasping the king said, "that is impossible for us and all of the others in the wizarding world."

Nodding thor said, "in many ways, Midgard is quite a bit behind Asgard." sitting in a seat he said, "now, can I get the potter and Perivale vaults quality checked by you and please bring Remus into the bank for me please."

Nodding the king said, "will do ser. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Thinking he said, "you can get it done as fast as possible as well as a two-way journal so that we can contact you about any other problems we might come across as well as any you might find and then are able to tell us." nodding the king started to right down all that was needed and when it was needed. Then he handed the note to him to read over and at Thor's approval and a copy made the king sent it off.

 **(half an hour latter)**

 **(narrative Pov)**

A shaggy thin scared man slowly entered the head bank manager's office. Finding a man sitting in a chair drinking tea with two goblins talking about something. The man slowly walks up and Coffs drawing their attention making the man in the chair spill his tea all over his lap much like James did when startled while drinking it, and much to the shaggy man's surprise the man jumped up and did exactly what James would have done. Suddenly the man came into reach and he smelled James coming off the man. The man finished cleaning up and turned around with a small frown and said, "that was uncalled for good ser."

Gulping the scraggy man said, "I am sorry sir. I did not know how to get your attention and was not expecting you to spill your tea on your lap."

Laughing the man said, "well that is what I get for not paying attention in the first place. Come sit down good sir." machine to sit as he continued with, "I asked for you because I found out about something that will most likely surprise you."

The man sits down and then says, "does this have to deal with how you smell like my dead friend James Potter?"

Blinking the man said, "I do? Hu i guess that makes this a little easier." taking a deep breath he continued, "My name is Thor odinson and for 21 years i lived as a mortal in a mortals body, I married a beautiful smart women who was my age and died the same night as i did, we had a son." a wistful look on his face as he stopped talking for a moment. "We were in hiding because of the wizarding war (much against the hole thing). We were planning to go neutral but we were attacked and not only was the hole thing a shock to us but who attacked us as well. The main reason was because the light side was the one to do the dead and made it look like the dark side. Are secret keeper was not who we thought they were and were betrayed by them. Are original was blamed for the whole thing and locked up without a trial. We were lucky able to save are son but it cost us are lives. When i was killed, i was forced back into my real body and driven mad by my memories forcing my brother to lock them away for my own good. It was not till my brother accidentally unlocked them after awakening from a slight altercation with a man who knocked him out. He was being forced to fight in a battle in New York by controlling him. After the magic that contrould him is completely removed we shall ether come back or stay in Asgard. If we do come back we will not come back here till my son is of schooling age."

"We will not be coming back till then, either way, Thor," said Lily with harry on her hip.

In doing so shocked the scraggy man to say, "Lilly?"

Nodding as she passed the little boy down who walked up to the scraggy man and asked, "who you?"

Laffing he reached down and said, "I am Remus Lupin, and what is your name?"

Whit a quick blink the little boy said, "don't know"

Frowns marred all the peoples faces in the room. When Lily walked up to him and said, "we could ask the nice goblin to find out for you." A big smile filled the little boys face as he nodded his head. Smiling she then said, "now you be good for me while i go fetch someone ok?"

Nodding the little boy sat on Remus's lap and said, "hi daddy where we are?"

Laffing Thor picked him up and said, "the correct way is where are we, and we are in the goblin bank in Loudon. It is hidden by magic. As well as the shopping district around the bank."

Gasping the little boy said, "wow."

Laughing Thor said, "well the nice goblin is ready for us it looks like." grinning the little boy turned to see the knife sitting next to the paper as well as a big fluffy feather.

With a frown, the little boy asked, "what knife for?"

The goblin said, "the knife is to draw three drops of blood and place them into the inkwell for the test. The ink is then linked to the quill that writes all past injuries and if they healed correctly as well as your family tree all the way up to Merlin if need be." grinning the goblin then said, "that way we can reopen the vaults and add them or keep them separate for you. All at your discretion."

Shrugging the little boy held out his hand and winced as the knife cut into his pam and let the three drops fall into the inkwell. They then healed the cut and as the test filled out the four sat and drank tea and ate the biscuits as well. Just then the test finished. As the goblin read the top of the test gasped and wide eyed looked at the little boy and said, "he is the reincarnation of merlin." gasps from the two adults as the child continued with his cocky blinking at them. "His name is Harrison (Harry) James Potter as well as Harrison Thorston." the goblin continued. "i have never seen so many abilities on one child and most of them are locked. Blocks, trases, and potions have recently been removed from him as well as a horcrux. My god there was even a block on his magic as well."

"Well, that is not good. Good thing Lily got rid of them earlier," said Thor.

Nodding Remus said, "now we just need to teach him control and the basics of all of his abilities." then blinking he said, "wait if he is my cub does that make you James?"

Nodding Thor said, "yes I was James. I was being punished for something dumb I did." he finished while scratching the back of his head.

Remus started to laugh and say, "now I know why you feel familiar."

"Who does?" asked a male voice from the other side of the room.

Little Harrison turned and seeing his mom smiled and climbed down said, "mommy I have a biscuit. You want one?"

Laffing lily said, "i can grab one in a second, i have someone to introduce you to." bringing Harrison over to the man that spoke and said, "Harrison this is Sirius Black. He was in time out for something he didn't do. So i took him out and we will get him out of trouble as soon as we can but i plan to take him and Mr. Ramus with us when we go meet grandpa. Is that ok with you?"

Smiling Harrison nodded saying, "yes mommy. Are we going now?"

Laughing she said, "yes but first we need to finish here and then we need to head to America to speak to some friends of your dads."

Nodding Harrison said, "look, mommy, they do the test. It told me my name is Harrison (Harry) James Potter and Harrison Thorston. That is so cool!"

Smiling she said, "maybe we can get one for daddy's friends that are here?" she said looking up at the goblin king. The goblin king nods and pulls out two more sheets as well as two inkwells and quills for the test. Nodding to Remus who then stuck out his hand and allowed the goblin cut his hand and let three drops of blood fall into the first inkwell and watched as the pen started to wright out all of his info, from birth till now.

"Well this is a surprise." said the goblin. "It seems that you are married to a Sirius Black as well as his mate." looking up he then said, "it also says that you have a daughter that you gave birth to and she shall be starting the same year as harry here."

Everyone was blinking as the room was trying to process the info. Then the adults yelled as one, "What?"

The goblin continued, "We then have the mind-altering potions and spells in and on you. As for Sirius black we also have the same and spells and potions in his system as well as some blocks on his core and mind, quite old ones as well." the goblin said, "we will take them off you if you so wish us to, for a price of corse."

"Do what you can we will fix the rest latter, but for now we must hurry and get a move on," said Lily. nodding the goblin lead the two dazed adults out of the room.


End file.
